Kertas
by Harukieru39Z
Summary: Hanya sepucuk kertas yang berisi suratan hati Sebastian dan Ciel saat di pertengahan pelajaran Matematika. An Unexpected feeling that Sebastian had thought. . It's a happy ending! /Short-Shounen Ai.


Kertas

Hanya sepucuk kertas yang berisi suratan hati Sebastian dan Ciel saat di pertengahan pelajaran matematika

Saat itu pelajaran terakhir di hari Jumat yang melelahkan. Sehabis pelajaran olahraga yang berkeringat, anak-anak kelas XII jurusan sosial itu langsung dihadapkan dengan soal matematika yang sebenarnya MUDAH, tapi karena sudah kelelahan akibat olahraga yang sangat menguras tenaga tadi mampu membuat otak mereka malas untuk mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan Mrs. Anotte, guru matematika.

Karena Mrs. Anotte dikenal sebagai salah satu guru _killer_ di Weston Private High School, sebagian dari mereka memilih untuk tidur di atas meja mereka. Berani bicara? Jangan harap wajah kalian bersih tanpa coretan horizontal atau tanda silang di dahi kalian. Mrs. Anotte memang orang yang tak pedulian. Mau jungkir balik atau salto pun kalian di tempat duduk kalian itu ia tak peduli. ASAL, jangan ada satu suara pun yang saat ini, inilah yang dihadapi Sebastian. Ada sesuatu yang sangat ia ingin sampaikan pada sang kekasih yang duduk di meja ke tiga dari belakang sebelah kirinya-Sebas duduk paling belakang bagian tengah-. Sebenarnya gak _pala_ penting banget. Cuma, dia gak bisa berhenti mikirin kata-kata sang kekasih saat telfonan kemarin malam. Tadi dia juga sempat tanya, tapi si pendek gak mau ngasih tau. Sebastian gak bisa bantah, karena omongan Ciel sang kekasih itu mutlak! Jadi mau tak mau harus dituruti.

"Psst.. Oii! Alan!" bisik Sebas sepelan mungkin pada orang yang duduk di belakang Ciel. Sang pemilik nama yang merasa dirinya di panggil langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap _orb _Sebastian.

"Apa? kau mau dahi kita di coret hah?!" bisik Alan si kacamata sepelaaaaan mungkin. Sebastian sempat menelan ludahnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Alan.

"Tenang dulu! Selama suara kita pelan, dahi kita tidak akan dicoret. Ohya, kita tukeran tempat duduk ya? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan _my baby angel_~"

"PFFFFFFFTTTT!"

Oh tidak. Ini masalah besar. Alan berusaha menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga karena ucapan Sebastian yang _my baby angel_ itu, namun karena suaranya terlalu keras, Mrs. Anotte pun bangkit dari kursinya dan...

"Tuan Alan.." panggil Mrs. Anotte yang sudah siap sedia dengan spidol di tangan kanannya. Mata semua orang pun tertuju pada Alan, termasuk Ciel yang duduk di depannya. Sementara Sebastian, ia bukan mati ketakutan. Padahal dirinya juga akan kena 'hukuman' di dahinya. Tapi ia malah mengambil kesempatan untuk menarik perhatian sang kekasih. Ia melambaikan tangan ke Ciel sambil memanggilnya dengan suara yang pelan. Untunglah Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sebastian.

"Apa?"Ciel tak mengeluarkan suara. Hanya menggerakkan mulutnya saja. Dan untungnya Sebastian mengerti.

"Aku—

"Mrs. Anotte! Bukan aku yang mengobrol dengannya! Tapi dia yang mengajakku mengobrol duluan! Hukum Sebastian juga _Mam_!" ujar Alan membela diri. Dia gak rela kalau dia sendiri yang kena hukuman. Padahal Sebastian yang mengajaknya ngobrol, tapi malah pria itu yang gak kena hukuman.

Sebastian yang mendengar itu hanya membulatkan matanya. Seakan semua yang dikatakan Alan itu bohong, ia berusaha membela diri dan dalam hitungan detik... dahinya kena coretan silang yang melintang secara diagonal di kulit yang melihat kekasihnya seperti orang gila itu hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu kembali membalikkan badannya ke depan untuk melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas matematika yang lima belas soal itu.

Dan kini sudah setengah jam berlalu. Tinggal setengah jam lagi kelas berakhir. Dan itu artinya, PULANG! Tapi.. setengah jam itu akan terasa sangat lama jika bosan seperti ini. Jujur, dia benar-benar sangat tidak mood untuk mengerjakan soal sekarang ini. Pikirannya tersita dan terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan sang _baby ange_l'nya. Padahal orang yang sedang dipikirkan itu terlihat sibuk sendiri menggerakkan pensil mekaniknya diatas kertas. Ia ingin ngobrol. Sangat ingin.

"Oh!" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide_ pop out _dari kepalanya. Ia langsung merobek kertas dari bukunya dan menuliskan sebuah pesan di kertas itu. kenapa ia tak memikirkan ide itu sejak awal! Kalau dari tadi, pasti dahi'nya tak jadi korban!

Pluk!

Sebuah kertas yang diremuk jatuh tepat di lantai di samping meja Ciel. Ciel pun menoleh kebawahnya dan memungut kertas itu. Sebelumnya ia sempat menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Sebastian. Ternyata kertas itu memang dari dirinya. Buktinya tadi itu dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ciel.

Srak—

"_Apa maksudmu ingin pisah setelah lulus nanti? Walaupun kau jauh di London sana, aku akan tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini!"_

Katss!

Wajah Ciel langsung memerah saat membaca sepenggal surat berisi kalimat yang membuat hatinya meledak-ledak bagai kembang api. Hubungan mereka memang sudah berjalan cukup lama. Hubungan itu sudah berjalan selama 4 tahun. Dan rasa cinta itu memang sangat besar. Tapi, Ciel merasa dirinya tak boleh egois kali ini. Selama ini Sebastian sudah sangat banyak memberinya limpahan cinta dan sabar menghadapi sifat keras kepalanya yang kadang Ciel sadar kalau sikapnya itu melukai Sebastian. Kali ini ia harus merelakan Sebastian pergi dari setelah lulus nanti ia akan dikirim orangtuanya untuk kuliah di London. Sementara Sebastian, ia akan tetap di sini. Di Jepang.

Dan Ciel pun mulai menuangkan isi hatinya dengan goreskan isi pensilnya di atas kertas tadi. Jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup dengan kencang. Ia tak ingin melakukan ini, tapi ia harus!

Lalu tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Ciel langsung melempar kertas itu yang tentunya meleset ke bangku kosong di sebelah Sebastian duduk. Sebastian pun mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membaca.

"_Kalau kau mencintaiku kau akan melepaskanku Sebas! Aku benci kau! Makanya aku mau pergi dari kehidupanmu! Aku muak dengan hubungan menjijikkan ini! Sebaiknya kau melepaskan aku sekarang juga kalau kau tak mau mnyesal nantinya. Pergi cari orang lain yang lebih baik dari aku!"_

Degh!

Jantung Sebastian mencelos membaca balasan yang diberikan Ciel. Kenapa jadi begini? Padahal yang ia harapkan Ciel akan memberikan balasan yang menyenangkan hatinya. Tapi.. kenapa jadi begini? Ini benar-benar diluar harapannya! Menjijikkan katanya? Berarti.. selama ini hubungan yang mereka rajut selama 4 tahun itu hanya _bullshit_? Hanya ilusi? Dusta?

Pluk!

Sebastian mendapatkan sebuah kertas yang jatuh tepat di mejanya. Ia melihat kearah Ciel dan hanya mendapati punggung anak itu yang membelakanginya. _Apa lagi ini? _itulah pikirnya. Ia sudah mengira-ngira apa isi kertas itu. Pasti ocehan yang membuatnya sakit lagi. Sederet kalimat yang akan hanya menusuk hatinya. Makanya, ia tak mau membuka kertas itu.

'Teng. Teng. Teng.'

Bel pulang pun berbunyi.

"Ok, sepertinya itu lonceng pulang. Tugas tadi jadi PR kalian saja. Karena saya tau hanya Ciel dan Alan lah yang siap tugas hari ini. Yak, kalian boleh pulang sekarang.."

Dan semua orang pun yang tadinya tidur langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar ruangan dengan semangatnya. Sementara Sebastian yang sudah tak memiliki harapan hidup hanya meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan malas dan putus asa. Membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Membiarkan buku-bukunya berserakan diatas meja seperti saat tadi. Tak ada niat untuk pulang. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini.

Sauasana semakin hening dan sepi. Tapi niatnya untuk pulang masih tak ada. Ia ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Jika malaikat maut punya nomor telfon operator, pasti dia sudah menelfon malaikat maut dan menyuruh mereka untuk mencabut nyawanya saat ini juga. Karena baginya hidup tanpa Ciel sama dengan hidup tanpa tulang rusuknya. Kedengarannya memang _lebay, _tapi itulah nyatanya. Ia sudah sangat mencintai Ciel dengan sangat mendalam. Tapi kenapa cintanya.. seperti di permainkan selama ini?

Greettt—

Sebastian dapat menangkap suara kursi yang digeret kesampingnya. Ia tak berminat untuk melihat siapa yang menggeret kursi disebelahnya. Namun saat sebuah tangan perlahan mengusap lembut kepalanya.. ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut.

Set!

Sebastian pun bangkit dan mendapati sang kekasih duduk disampingnya dengan tangan kanannya yang sedikit naik. Berarti Ciel lah yang mengusap kepalanya tadi! Tapi.. tapi bukankah Ciel membencinya?

Maka Sebastian pun menggeser kursinya 'sedikit' (sedikit loh!) menjauh dari Ciel. Masih dengan ekspresi kecewanya.

"Kenapa menjauh?" tanya Ciel bingung. Sebastian malah makin bingung dengan pertanyaan Ciel. Kenapa Ciel malah tanya seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau bilang? Bukankah kau membenciku? Bukankah kau jijik dengan hubungan kita selama ini? Kau seharusnya bilang dari dulu kalau kau benci padaku! Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang ketika aku tak ingin me—"

Srett—Cup!

Sebastian terdiam saat dengan gerakan cepat Ciel menarik dasi hitamnya dan mebawanya pada sebuah ciuman yang menuntun. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menangkup wajah Sebastian. Sementara Sebastian mati-matian menahan gejolak di dadanya dengan mencengkram pinggiran mejanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka Ciel adalah seorang _good kisser_. Biasanya dialah yang memulai ciuman. Apalagi seintim ini. Tapi.. kenapa? bukankah Ciel benci dirinya?

Dan akhirnya ciuman dilepas oleh Ciel. Mereka bertemu pandang. _Azure_ bertemu _Crimmson_. Ciel melepas lilitan dasi ditangannya tanpa melepas pandangan matanya pada Sebastian. Dan perlahan ia memeluk sosok tampan di hadapannya.

"Kau gak baca surat'ku yang terakhir ya?" tanya Ciel masih di sela-sela pelukannya pada Sebas. Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Gak. Karna aku tau isinya bakal lebih buruk dari balasan pertama yang kau berikan padaku." Ujar Sebastian pelan. Ciel mengehla napas panjang dan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia tau Sebastian itu 'agak' emosian. Dan memang inilah yang ia harapkan.

"Hahhh~ sudah sekarang kau baca saja surat itu. Aku akan pulang duluan." Ucap Ciel melepas pelukannya. Disandangnya kembali tasnya yang tadi di letakkannya di atas meja Sebastian. Tanpa mengindahkan pandangan 'heran' Sebastian, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari kelasnya. Tentu saja setelah menutup pintu.

Kini Sebastian terdiam dengan pandangan masih ke arah pintu. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Ciel. Aneh! Awalnya ia bilang benci, mengusap kepalanya, lalu menciumnya, kemudian memeluknya dan terakhir menyuruhnya membaca surat terakhir yang dilemparnya tadi. Apa maksudnya?

Sebastian pun mengambil kertas di atas mejanya dan perlahan membuka surat terakhir yang Ciel lempar kepadanya.

"_Tapi itu semua bohong. Aku senang kau tak ingin melepaskanku. Aku tak ingin pergi dari kehidupanmu. Aku begitu bahagia dengan hubungan kita yang telah 4 tahun ini. Kalau kau berani melepaskan aku, kau akan menyesal nantinya. Aku tak ingin kau mencari orang yang lebih baik dari aku. Dan satu yang terpenting..."_

"Lho? Apa yang terpenting? Mana sambungannya?"

'Tok! Tok!'

Sebastian mendapati sebuah suara ketukan yang sepertinya berasal dari arah jendela di sebelah kirinya. Ia pun segera menoleh...

'_Aku mencintaimu'_

Duarrrrr! Duarrrrrrr!

Bagai sebuah kembang api, perasannya kini entah bagaimana rasanya. Semuanya campur aduk. Ia senang tapi sekaligus kesal juga terharu. Padahal beberapa menit lalu ia bagai manusia tak bernyawa ketika mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya kebohongan tentang betapa bencinya Ciel pada dirinya. Dan ia tak menyangka Ciel yang selama ini kaku + jaim a.k.a _jaga image _hari ini begitu romantis! Tuhannnn~~! Ia makin jatuh cinta pada sosok Ciel Phantomhive!

"_My baby angelllllllll_~~~~~!" pekik Sebastian meluncur ke arah jendela dengan buliran air mata terharu di sudut matanya.

Ciel yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya secara vertikal di depan bibirnya.

"Ssssttt! Jangan berisik. Ayo kita pulang." ajak Ciel masih setia dengan senyum manisnya.

Berawal dari sepucuk kertas. Kata yang tak bisa di ucapkan bisa tersampaikan melalui tulisan. Walau awalnya sakit, pada akhirnya _happy ending_ akan menjadi awal yang indah.

Ini hanya sepenggal kisah tentang betapa 'mereka' saling mencintai. Ciel dan Sebastian. pada dasarnya mereka memang di takdirkan untuk bersama.

"Hei! Kau membuatku jantungan lo! Ku kira kau benar-benar membenciku _my baby angel_. Dan syukurlah ternyata tidak!" cengir Sebastian.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Hah sudah, jangan panggil aku seperti itu di depan umum! Itu memalukan! Nanti orang mikir apa kalau melihat kita seperti ini?!" pekik Ciel.

"Haha.. aku gak mau berhenti! _CIEL PHANTOMHIVE IS MY BABY ANGELLLL~~ I LOVE HIM SO_ _MUCHHH_!" teriak Sebastian dengan kuat tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa malu di benaknya. Gak salah lagi, soalnya urat malunya udah putus.

"HENTIKAN!" pekik Ciel yang wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu di muka umum. Udah teriak-teriak, dahi di silang. Ck, ia merasa sedang berjalan dengan orang 'sakit' saat ini.

Walaupun begitu, tangan mereka tetap berpagutan dengan erat hingga Ciel tiba di rumahnya.

Apa itu bisa di bilang kalau Ciel malu jalan dengan Sebas? _Hell NO! _Menurut kalian bagimana? Ciel benci atau malah sebaliknya? Hahah.. Itu menjadi PR buat kalian para pembaca.. :D

.

.

OWARI/TAMAT/THE END

Halo. Haru disini. Ini pertama kali saya buat ONE-SHOT! YAAAYYY! Entah ini bagus atau tidak. saya hanya membuat ini sebelum saya mandi(?). Saya rencana buat satu one-shot lagi dengan chara EricxAlan. Entah kenapa saya ingin. Oke, sampai disini saya mau mandi dulu. Jaaaa~! Terimakasih sudah mau baca! REVIEW jika berkenan~~^_^v


End file.
